Too Young To Fall Inlove
by HopelessTWDAddict
Summary: This is a DarylxBeth story which takes place after a one piece I wrote. The one piece was basically about them sharing a bottle of whiskey one night over a camp fire on Hershels farm and this story is just the consequences of that night. There's a better summary in chapter 1! :) &The title of the story is inspired by the Motley Crue song Too Young To Fall Inlove


***Authors Note* Okay so this is just a story about what happens after my onepiece that was about Daryl & Beth sitting alone at a campfire with a bottle of whiskey, it's called "Whiskey, Campfires, And Maybe Even Love?"if you wanna go read it first (this story will still make sense if you don't). This chapter is just kind of an intro to the story and isn't that great. There's no Beth in this chapter so I'm sorry, I just needed a place to start the story off! There will be LOTS of Daryl/Beth interaction(maybe romantic or maybe not) in the next chapter! Anyways hope you like it and feel free to review things you liked & things I could improve on!**

**Chapter 1**

**Daryl POV**

All I can think about is last night. I can't believe I kissed Beth, well more like she kissed me. I mean sure she's great and all, shit she's perfect, but she's just a kid. She's barely seventeen and I'm thirty two, hell maybe even thirty three. Its been a while since I've seen a calender. I just hope she doesn't go tellin' anyone about the kiss. Especially her sister, she'd probably tear me a new one. I don't blame her, I wouldn't want my little sister goin' for a man like me anyways. I just can't stop thinkin' about last night..

**Flashback**

"You know, for an old man you aren't so bad looking." She mumbled to me. I was shocked by her bluntness and by the way her face went red as a tomato I could tell she was too. I just laughed. "Oh yeah? Well for a kid you ain't too bad yourself." I joked. Damn it, I can't believe I said that. She's only seventeen. Beth giggled and looked at my lips before taking another drink. She seems to be gettin' used of the taste, she stopped makin' faces after every drink. I didn't realize it at first, but after a second I realized what she was doin'. Beth Greene was kissin' me and I was kissin' her back. After the kiss I realized what I'd done. "God damn it Beth!" I all but yelled. She looked at me with wide eyes as if she didn't understand why I was so angry all of a sudden. The truth is I'm more angry at myself than at her. "What's wrong? Didn't you like it?" She asked quietly, she was trembling. I was hoping she wouldn't start crying, Dixons don't do too well with crying. "No I didn't like it!" I lied. "Besides you're just a kid! I'm almost twice your age!" I said with anger in my voice. "I'm sorry.. I didn't think my age would matter that much to you.." Beth mumbled as she looked down at her feet. "Just go." I told her. Before I could say anymore she was already about halfway to her house and I was left alone with the bottle of whiskey and my thoughts.

**Present (Still Daryl POV)**

I gotta shake that memory from my mind. Now isn't the time for that crap. I have a little girl to find. Why is this damn horse so spooked? Whoa! "What the hell?" I yelled loudly. Before I could even comprehend what had just happened I was off the horse and falling down a cliff. Shit this hurts.

**About A Hour Later (When Daryl Wakes Up)**

Shit what the hell happened? Ow, fuck this hurts. Oh my God there's an arrow through my side, no wonder this hurt so much. Is that Merle? "Merle?" I asked nervously. "Hey baby brother, why don't ya take that arrow out dummy? Ya can bind your wound better." He told me with a smirk on his face. "Merle?" I asked. "So what's up with you? Ya takin' a nap er something?" He asked sarcastically. "Shitty day bro.." I told him quietly. I'm not really in the mood for his sarcastic shit right now. "Well would ya like me to get ya a pillow? Maybe rub yer feet?" He asked me as he squatted down to get a better look at me. "Fuck you." I muttered. I struggled to sit up, but eventually I stopped trying. Merle chuckled. "You're the one who's fucked by the looks of it, all them years I spent tryin' to make a man of you. Look at ya, lyin' in the dirt like a used rubber. You're gonna die out here little brother, and for what?" He asked me coldly. I lifted my head up to look at him. "A girl, they lost a little girl." I explained to him quietly. "So you got a thing for little girls now?" He asked as he smirked at me. "Shut up." I muttered as I put my head back down on the ground. It pissed me off even more knowing that in a way that accusation was kind of true. I mean I'd never do anything to a child, but Beth was practically a child and when she kissed me I liked it.

"'Cause I know ya ain't lookin' for Ol' Merle no more." He told me, I noticed he was frowning a little. "I tried like hell to find ya bro." I managed to say. "Like hell ya did. Ya split man, let out first chance ya got." He spat back. "You let out man, all ya had to do was wait. We went back for ya, Rick and I, we did right by ya." I told him quietly. "Is this the same Rick that cuffed me to the roof in the first place? The one who forced me to cut off my own hand? You his bitch now?" He asked coldly. I could feel myself glaring at my brother. I noticed he had both of his hands, what the hell? "I ain't nobodys bitch." I spat back at him. "Ya ain't nothing but a bitch is what ya are. Playin' errand boy to a bunch of pansy asses, niggers and democrats. You're nothin' but a freak to them, redneck trash is what you are. Yeah they're laughin' at ya behind yer back. Well I got news for ya son, one of these days they're gonna scrape ya off their heels like you're dog shit." He told me harshly. Merle began hitting my uninjured side, but stopped after a minute. "Hey they ain't yer kin. If you got any nuts at all why don't you go down there and shoot yer pal Rick in the face for me? Now you listen to me. Ain't no one ever gonna care about you accept me baby brother. Remember that." He told me as grabbed my chin so I'd be lookin' at him. That's not true, that can't be true. Beth seemed to care about me at least a little, maybe it was just the booze. Besides she's just a kid. I sure as hell ain't shootin' Rick. Merle stood up and began kicking my feet which intterupted my train of thought. "C'mon, get up." He repeated a couple times as he kicked me, but when I woke up I didn't see Merle. I saw a walker tryin' to chew through my boot.


End file.
